Clarté lunaire
by Kirbip
Summary: Matoine tout en douceur, et romantique.


Clarté lunaire

**Me revoilà ! -encore elle- Un petit OS rempli de guimauve ! Matoine ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Ce soir, se déroulait quelque chose d'unique. La Super Lune. Rien qu'en pensant à ce mot, Mathieu frémissait. Il adorait sortir sur son balcon la nuit et admirer le ciel étoilé. Il s'était découvert une passion pour l'astronomie.  
Saisissant son portable, il tapa rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et attendit.

A : Allo ?

M : Salut ! Ce soir il y a la Super Lune, tu veux venir la regarder au bord du lac près de chez moi ?

A : La Super Lune ? C'est quoi ?

M : La lune sera _14%_ plus grosse et _30%_ plus lumineuse, tu vas voir c'est magnifique !

A : ..C'est d'accord ! Mais emmène la bière !

M : Super ! Oui t'inquiètes, et toi, emmène à bouffer, on mangera là-bas.

A : Quelle heure ?

M : Hum..20h ?

A : Ok 20h, à toute !

M : A toute !

Le petit schizophrène posa son téléphone sur la table et sourit bêtement. Il allait passer la soirée avec Antoine, son meilleur ami, a regarder une lune énorme. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien.

« Tiens, il n'y a plus de bières.. » _finit par dire Mathieu en regardant son frigo_.

Il empoigna sa veste et sortit de son appartement. Dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, il arriva dans la cour de son immeuble et ferma les yeux au contact de l'air chaud d'été. Ces dernières semaines, il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir et le châtain ne put s'empêcher de craindre une averse pour ce soir. Marchant tranquillement dans la rue, portable en main, il regardait la météo.

« Bon, il y a des chances qu'il pleuve, mais apparemment, le ciel sera dégagé pendant un bon moment. » _Se dit Mathieu à lui-même._

Dans le supermarché, les clients le regardaient étrangement et le dévisageaient. Il ne fit pas attention à cela, habitué, et choisit les bières pour ce soir : De la _Barb____ãr_ , sa favorite.

Se rendant à la caisse, il vérifia l'heure : 19h48. Il était déjà si tard ! Son estomac émettait des sons étranges, signifiant que Mathieu avait faim. Il posa la main sur son ventre et pensa :

« Chuuuut !..J'espère qu'Antoine a pas oublié la bouffe. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le châtain était assis dans l'herbe humide au bord de l'eau, un sac de bière posé à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il soupira, et regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure : 20h06.

« Il est encore en retard.._dit-il, pensant que personne ne l'écoutait._

- Tu disais ? _Lança une voix suave qui se rapprochait de lui._ »

Mathieu se retourna, surprit, et aperçu un homme.

« Antoine..Te voilà..

- Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois ?! _S'exclama le brun sans remarquer que le petit était gêné._

- Antoine..

- Wow, qu'est-ce que t'as, mec ?

- Rien..T'as de quoi manger ? J'ai faim !

- Ouais, des pâtes, des sandwiches, des pom'potes parce que je sais que t'aimes bien. Et des fruits aussi.

- Génial ! _Fit Mathieu en tendant une bière à son ami._ »

Ce dernier sourit gentiment au schizophrène et attrapa la petite bouteille. Il la décapsula et en bu quelques gorgées, les yeux fermés. Pendant qu'Antoine buvait, Mathieu le regardait.

Le grand se posa à côté du châtain et fixa le ciel de ses yeux chocolats.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est énorme la lune ! _Souffla-t-il._

- Comme ma bi-

- Ta gueule. On mange ? J'ai la dalle aussi. _Rigola le chevelu._

- Pas de problème ! _Fit Mathieu en commençant à croquer dans un sandwiche Jambon/Fromage_. »

Antoine s'amusa à regarder son ami mordre avidement dans le pain, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ouvra son tupperware et mangea la salade de pâtes. Le temps passa tranquillement et ils parlaient de tout et de rien, bouches pleines. Mathieu prit la pom'pote qu'il avala en quelques secondes. Le grand se mit à pouffer, et les deux partirent dans un fou-rire. S'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil, le plus petit se mit à regarder Antoine dans les yeux.

« Antoine ?

- Oui ? _Répondit le chevelu, surpris._

- J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi..

- Moi aussi, p'tit schizo ! _Sourit le brun._

- Je t'aime beaucoup...

- Pareil, t'es un super pote ! _Renchérit le grand._

- Je..t'aime pas tout à fait comme..un pote..

- Wuh ? _Demanda Antoine, arquant un sourcil._

- Je t'aime. Tout court. Je t'aime. Voilà. _Lâcha Mathieu en s'empourprant._

- Ah..je..heu..

- Mais t'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, et je comprendrais si tu dis n-mmpfh. »

Le plus petit n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Antoine s'écrasèrent contre les siennes.

Et c'est ainsi, sous l'astre lunaire, que deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Des gouttes de pluie commençaient à se cogner sur les têtes des deux jeunes gens mais ils ne firent même pas attention à cela. Ils étaient dans leur monde, monde dans lequel il n'existait qu'eux, et une Super Lune.

**Fin de l'OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je me suis inspirée de la Super Lune qui s'est déroulée hier soir pour écrire cette petite fiction ! **

**Des bisous, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review ! :3**


End file.
